2013-01-25 A stormy return
Ororo Munroe may have the ability to fly under her own power, but cross-continental jaunts are just not within her ability, so, when making visits to Africa, she does so as anyone else would- damn near a full day's worth of security checks, layovers, and extended periods of time spent sitting next to strangers in a big metal tube. So, Scott will just have to excuse her for showing up in his office in yoga pants and a Joan Jett t-shirt that's two sizes too big for her, with aviator sunglasses hiding the bags under her eyes. "Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday as planned. One of my flights was delayed due to weather conditions. Yes, I'm aware of the irony," she says, with a small smile. "I see the school is still standing. Did I miss anything particularly eventful?" Scott looks up from his school work with a raised eyebrow and then a smile. "Well, I'd like to tell you that everything was quiet, but that'd be a lie. Where would you like me to start?" He opens up the drawer and removes a packet of information, sliding it across the desk. On it, it says "CLASSIFIED: MUREYBET. "Jean's cosmic issues seem to have subsided. Hank has returned, also like you and myself, from Africa. Hot spot this time of year. No pun intended. Bobby died...but then came back. And then there was the issue of Mureybet. I trust you'll find it informational." In the file, if Ro looks at it, is a detailed report with information and photographs on the recent revolution there. And how the X-men were involved. "I'd tsk tsk about our apparent habit of entangling ourselves in international incidents, if I hadn't agreed to assist with the one in Latveria myself," she says, pulling the sunglasses up onto her head- not nearly as stylish as her usual headpiece- to look at the offered files. "So, now that things seem to have settled down for a moment- do we have any idea what's happening next? Rumours, leads, uncovered prehistoric prophesies with pictographic images that bare a strikling resemblance to any members of the team?" Scott grimaces, "Well, there will be some consequences for certain. I'm sure the Professor was not too thrilled with some of the calls I made in Mureybet. I might be a bad person to ask. But assuming the dust settles, I'm thinking we need to get away for a while. All of us. A group trip/vacation is what I'm thinking." She gives Scott an understanding look. She's made her own decisions under duress that have left more than one person unhappy or worse. But the idea of an actual vacation... that is appealing. "Skiing, perhaps?" she suggests. "Bobby and I could at least ensure we didn't face any /natural/ disasters in such surroundings." Scott chuckles, "A straw poll of the students and staff has pointed towards the south Pacific. With the weather being as it is, I think some sunshine might do some of the students some good." "May I humbly suggest avoiding anywhere with an active volcano then, just in case?" she says, /mostly/ kidding. "But yes, such a retreat /would/ be good for them. I have enough trouble getting some of them outside in the best of weather." Which, admittedly, happens more often than not, for obvious reasons. "Duly noted, old friend," Scott says with a grin and a nod. "Other than that, things have been...interesting. Warren is feeling pushed out of the group. Logan and I are actually getting along despite what went on during the summer. Things are...tenuous. Fresh air is all I can think of to help morale." "I think Warren's public outing has made it very hard for him to feel like a part of any group," she reasons, shaking her head. "If we can convince him to come with us, some time away could be a healing experience for everyone, Warren included. I'm sure we can find a way to book something more private than a hotel resort. No sense in making the children hide their natures while on vacation. And it would give him the chance to let his hair down... or his wings out, as the case may be." "Oh, I'm thinking about going all the way. Tents. Somewhere primitive. No one else but us. Campfires. Fun. That sort of thing." Scott shrugs his shoulders, "Just sort of like a mid-winter-pre-Spring break." He pauses, "There'll still be training of course." "I'd suggest letting Logan run a survival course, but I don't think any of the children with parents still taking an interest in their wellbeing would be willing to sign /that/ waiver," she jokes. "But a less... extreme approach to such a thing could certainly be a useful experience for them." A pause. "Separating some of them from their cell phones may prove to be the real challange." "No challenge. They'll just be told that's the case, and they'll have to check their phones at the door. You know, they're not likely to get service wherever it is where we're going, so..." Scott chuckles as he realizes he's throwing all sorts of rules down. "You know what? If they want to bring their phones...who cares. Let em." "Watching the looks on their faces when they realize they have no signal, nor a way to charge them does have a certain appeal," she admits, letting her lips curl into a smile. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help plan this trip. For now, I think I need to spend some time recovering from this last one." Disaster relief takes a lot out of a woman. "I should be back to normal after a good... oh, 20 or so hours of sleep. You know where to find me if I'm needed." "Sounds good, Ororo. One more thing..." Scott asks before she heads out the door. "Do you know anything about an Emma Frost from Metropolis? She runs a group called the Academy of Tomorrow." "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't say I can attach anything to that name at the moment," Ororo responds, pausing at the door to do so. "Kitty may be more useful than me here- her knack for... research" totally legal research that dosen't break any privacy laws at ALL "is quite outstanding." "Nah...I mean, just..I met her recently. Was just curious. Not a big deal," Scott waves dismissively. "Good to see you Ororo. Glad you're back." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs